1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computing devices, and particularly, to a computing device with a color organ.
2. Description of Related Art
Computing devices can play music having sound effects. However, listeners of the music may wish to experience the music not only through sound, but also accompaniment with other effects, such as, visible effects. One such visible effect can be accomplished through the use of color organs which convert music into rhythmic light effects, pulsating to the beat of the music. However, there is still room for improvement in the art.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic device, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.